Subponica: Episode 15; Endure the Heat
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 15 Endure the Heat ... Everypony was back in their assigned cyclopses. Emerald's head was hurting like crazy, still. Sapphire had told her to never do that "crazy stunt" ever again, even if it meant saving everypony else. They didn't know what other harmful affects it would have had on her. The two cyclopses pressed on through the next tunnel, until they reached a large hole in the middle of the tunnel they were taking. Sapphire:" That hole is massive. We could fit about ten cylopses in there." Terrarian:" Uh... what about ten ghost leviathans?" Sapphire:" Seriously Simon, don't even joke about that." Xena:" He's not joking, look." The zebra pointed ahead of them. Another, very long, very scary, ghost leviathan was swimming around above the giant gaping crater. Show:" That thing's longer than the last one!" The first one they saw was as long as three cyclopses. Add another, and it makes this one. Sapphire:" That's because... the last one was just a juvenile. That's almost a full grown ghost leviathan." Terrarian:" Not even close." Night Owl:" What? You've seen bigger?" Terrarian:" This may be hard to believe, but yes. You see, where the Aurora landed, this is only one circle of ocean on this planet. Beyond our circle, is a deep void." Simon:" Exactly how deep are we talking?" Terrarian:" Deep." Terrarian's voice sounded pretty serious, which probably meant that the ocean was much deeper than they expected. Terrarian:" Either way, the ghosts in the crater travel about three at a time. And they are about as huge as five and a half cyclopses." Sapphire had chills Sapphire:" Okay, so that means stay away from the void. Got it. I think we'll want to find another way deeper. I don't think we want to try and sneak past that thing with two submarines. Brine:" Well... um... the brine river seemed to travel a bit further than we went. Maybe we should follow it deeper?" Terrarian:" That sounds like a better plan. Good one, Brine." Brine:" Umm... thanks." ... Traveling back, past the disease research facility, past the floodlight pillars, and back at the skeletal remains of the large sea dragon skeleton Sapphire mentioned earlier, they began to head past it into another tunnel. Suddenly, the brine pools from the lost river seemed less green and murkey, and more... blue and peaceful. Everypony oohed and awed at the sight. Eventually, passing 800 meters below the surface, they saw the most beautiful sight they've ever seen. It was, what looked like a large bioluminescent tree, rooted to the ocean floor beneath a large pool of cleansed brine. The tree wasn't all that was there though. Giant glowing bulbs stuck out of the tree, as if it were the day of Hearth's Warming. Surrounding the tree, was a whole bunch of ghost rays. Emerald couldn't help but gasp at the lovely glow that seemed to emit from everywhere at once. Emerald:" Wow! So pretty!" Her eyes were sparkling from the light of the tree. She wanted to look at the tree all the time, and never look away. What made her sad is that she knew she couldn't. Emerald:" I wish I could see this all the time." Sapphire:" Well then... why don't we take a picture so it'll last longer?" Emerald hopped up with joy as they began to go outside of the SubSimon I. Emerald held her own PDA in front of her her, and aimed it at the tree. Sapphire hugged Emerald close, while Emerald took a selfie. SNAP! Emerald squealed with delight that they were able to capture this moment. Sapphire scanned the tree, and was able capture data about it. They both, then went back to the cyclops. Ruby:" I think this is a relatively safe place to stay for a bit. After all, we've been at this for quite a few hours, and we'll need some sleep." Sapphire:" I agree. Let's power down the cyclopses, and try to get some shut eye." ... Everypony was asleep, except Emerald. She was swimming outside. She couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous tree in front of her. Not only was it pretty, but it made her feel sad. Everything on this planet seemed so terrible, except this one piece. It was the only thing she'd seen that looked even remotely good. And after the disease research facility, she'd began to lose hope, even after convincing her mother not to. She wanted so badly to cry, but she couldn't shed a single tear underwater. Instead, she sat on top of one of the tree's glowing bulbs, wandering what their purpose was. Maybe this was the source of the ghost leviathans? Or maybe it was only decoration. It didn't matter either way to her. Emerald: (Maybe the team was better off without me as a distraction. What use is a little filly like me, compared to big ponies like them? They're the ones with all the smarty... stuff. And I'm... I'm...) Another feeling of uselessness went over Emerald like waves, as she gulped in her moment of self pity. Emerald: (Am I even supposed to be here? Where are the rest of my kind? Am I supposed to exist? What's my ''purpose? Who am I, ''really? Why can't I just find the answers I'm looking for?) Emerald planted her face in the knees of her hindlegs. She couldn't bear feeling so useless. Sea Emperor: (Why is it you feel this way, little one?) Emerald's head shot up. She looked around, but didn't find anypony. She then looked at the tree, but trees can't talk... or could they? The voice chuckled. Sea Emperor: (No, child. I am nor here, nor there. You are one with the sea, and so I speak to you. You're hope is fading. I can feel it. Do not lose sight of what you seek, little one, for you are far, but close.) Emerald: (Who... a-are you?) Sea Emperor: (A friend, you can say. It has been a long time since I've encountered your kind. But I have not seen one in a very, very long time.) Emerald: (Y-you've met more like me? Where!?) Sea Emperor: (It was a long time ago. I fear there are none left here. But I cannot be certain. I've only been to this side of the planet.) Emerald: (So I am really the last...) That made Emerald feel even more depressed. Sea Emperor: (Do not give up hope, little one. I have felt what you are feeling. But you are not as useless as you think.) Emerald: (All I ever do is get in the way. I can't be helpful.) Sea Emperor: (You have helped your team in many ways. You are what keeps them going, motivated. Your abilities have helped in many situations, and you are able to learn faster than the rest. You have done many great deeds, and you will have accomplished many more by the end of your journey. Go, hurry to the precursor thermal plant. I am not there, but you will find something there that will help you find what you are looking for.) Emerald: (Please... don't go. I want to know more... what were my people like?) Sea Emperor: (Your kind were a peaceful race, though well versed in the skills of survival. This planet was home to them. They swam, and played, and cared for one another. Until those savages came, and then there was fear.) Emerald could only imagine the horror her people had to live with. Emerald: (That sounds awful.) Sea Emperor: (Yes. But there was a reason you are here. You're destiny is fixed with that of your companions. One day, you will do great things, little one.) Emerald smiled. This made her feel better. Emerald: (Thank you.) Sea Emperor: (I must go now, for I have become tired. But I promise we will meet again.) Emerald: (Wait! What's you're name?) Sea Emperor: (You may call me... Emperor.) Emerald: (Bye miss Emperor! I can't wait to talk to you again!) ... Brine Burst wasn't resting very peacefully. He fealt very uncomfortable with the sleeping conditions, especially when they were over 800 meters below, and inside a submarine. He did not anticipate this when he took a job working for Alterra. Eventually, he gave up sleeping altogether. Terrarian:" Looking for some company?" Terrarian walked up calmly to the cutie markless stallion. Brine blushed a little. Brine:" I-I suppose. This isn't exactly the most comfortable place to rest your head." Terrarian chuckled. Terrarian:" Maybe not, but it's always better when you're spending time with a friend." Brine:" You consider me a friend?" Terrarian:" Why wouldn't I?" Brine:" Well... we just haven't talked much to each other. If I had known you wanted to friends earlier, I would have accepted." Terrarian:" I saw the way you helped Sapphire and her crew when they were captured. Hiding your knife in her wing to cut the ropes later was brilliant." Brine:" Thanks. I didn't know you saw that? But... why do you bring that up?" Terrarian:" 'Cause I'm impressed. In a way, that was a sort of heroic gesture. And I'm all about heroic deeds, myself. So I am quite astonished." Brine:" Oh no, I-I was just helping the ponies I thought needed my help. I know I was working with some bad eggs, and I didn't like it, one bit. But I was afraid of what they would do if I declined." Terrarian:" Hey, it was your plan all along, right? Join the bad guys, and double cross 'em when it seems convenient?" Brine:" I suppose." Terrarian:" You don't have to be bravest to be the good guy, or even to be a hero. Just doing the right thing makes you both." Brine:" Thanks, that actually gives me a lot of confidence." Terrarian touched his tail with Brine's, and Brine blushed, looking away, but smiling. Suddenly, the SubSimon II was hit by a very large object. But it wasn't a sea creature, because the cyclops would have warned them. This was something else entirely. Simon's voice was projected all over the SubSimon II. Simon:" ALL HOOVES ON DECK!! ENEMY CYCLOPS ATTACKING!!" Brine:" E-enemy cyclops?" Terrarian:" Argyle. Soless must have convinced him to find and kill us. Specifically Night Owl. We'll have to defend ourselves again." Brine:" Right. I'll be right next to you." Sapphire:" Hold on everypony. I have a plan. If we play our cards right, this doesn't have to end in violence." Terrarian:" I sure hope you know what your doing." ... Soless:" Are you nuts! Now they know we're coming! And our sub is damaged, and they have two!" Argyle:" Relax. They still don't stand a chance." Victor:" Hey, like, aren't there more of 'em? Or something?" Only three ponies came out of the cyclopses. Sapphire, Simon, and Night Owl. Simon called Argyle on his PDA. Simon:" We want to talk to you. Hold your assault." Argyle:" Nice try, but I don't think Soless wants to talk after you hurt her little friend. And I don't want to talk, because I just don't like you." Night Owl:" Can Soless hear me? I didn't mean to kill her. I was defending myself." Soless:" She's not dead." Night Owl:" Wait, what?" Soless:" But now she's having trouble breathing, because of you!" Sapphire:" Listen, we can help her. We have a healer. But you have to let us on board." Argyle:" As if I would just let you walk on board." Soless:" Just let them in! Wendy is in bad shape!" Argyle:" Perhaps you've forgotten, but there is a survival complex here. We don't just let them on board. We have to attack them on their turf." Soless:" Dang it, Argyle! Forget your stupid survival complex for just a moment, and help me, help Wendy!" Argyle:" You are part of my crew! Which means you do as I say!" Soless:" Fine, then let's make a compromise." Argyle:" A compromise? What compromise?" Soless:" They have a healer. We need a healer." Argyle:" That won't be enough. What motive do they have to help us?" Soless:" So we take another member, to make sure the healer does their job." Argyle:" You think I care what happens to your little friend? I only care what benifits me!" Soless:" I bet you also care what happens to your skin." Soless's horn glowed, and Argyle began feel an instant wave of excruciating pain. Argyle:" AAAAAHHH! Fine! Fine! Do whatever you want!" Her horn stopped glowing, and the pain stopped as well. Argyle collapsed in front of her, panting. Soless:" And one more thing. I'm in charge of this cyclops now. Don't forget that I am a medical examiner. I can break every bone in your body, while keeping alive." Soless talked to Argyle's PDA. Soless:" Bring your healer, along with one other member of your group. We won't tolerate any funny business." Sapphire:" Can't you just trust us?" Soless:" No. Your healer, and one other member. You have ten minutes, or we're assaulting your subs." She then hung up. ... Terrarian:" We can't just let them take two of our members hostage. This is insane." Sapphire:" I don't feel easy about it either. But what other choice do we have." Jenny:" Oh, I don't know. Leave?" Ruby:" I won't abandon somepony in need." Brine:" Let them take me." Sapphire:" Brine? No. You've been through enough suffering with these ponies." Brine:" And that's exactly why I am volunteer. I know their tricks. And I am ready for whatever they are going to do to me." Terrarian:" Is this about trying to prove yourself? Because you don't have to prove anything to us?" Brine:" It's not about that... well, maybe a little. But I can do it. I'm confident I can endure. Besides, it's like you said. Do the right thing." Clover:" What if we make an exchange?" Sapphire:" What do you mean?" Clover:" We exchange Ruby and Brine, for one of their ponies, to ensure safety for our members. It happened once when I was in with the Manehattan PD." Sapphire:" It's a risky move, but it's better than nothing. And if we try to leave, they'll just attack us anyways." Terrarian:" Are you sure about this, Brine?" Brine:" Yes." Soless called on Simon's PDA again. Soless:" So, have you made a decision?" Sapphire:" Yes. But there is a catch. You have to give us one of your members. An exchange to ensure the safety of our members." Soless didn't hesitate. Soless:" You can have Argyle. Deal?" Simon:" Something tells me that wouldn't be a very big concern for you." Soless:" Well, it's my only offer. Besides, I don't plan to hurt anypony unless they give me a reason." Sapphire took a deep breathe. Sapphire:" Okay. Fine. Brine has offered to be your prisoner. He will be aboard shortly. But we have to keep descending into the deep. Time is running out." ... Brine and Ruby were taken to Soless's cyclops, while Argyle was taken to the SubSimon I. Both sides tied their temporary captives up immediately, and were fitted with magic dampening rings on their horns. Ruby saw Wendy's body, weak and struggling to breathing. She was horrified at the sight. Soless:" Y-you can fix her, can't you?" Ruby:" Yes, but it will take time. I promise you, I will fix her. But it will be a very delicate process. I can't be disturbed, or I might make a mistake." Soless:" You better not screw up! Wendy is my best friend, so don't you dare let her die!" Ruby looked at her calmly. Ruby:" Listen, what Night Owl did was an accident. But still, it was you and your friend who attacked. I can forgive you, as long as you keep your promise to let us go free afterward." Soless:" Fine. But I don't need your forgiveness." ... The three submarines began forward, past the giant underwater tree. Past a few more blue brine pools, there was a large opening in the ground that led deeper into the caverns. They were now below 1,000 meters. Eventually, all three submarines lowered into a new set of tunnels, which were pouring lava from their walls. Show:" Lava? Under water? That's not something you... sea every day." He grinned massively. Show:" Get it?" Sapphire:" It's actually not surprising. Even underwater, the deepest parts of a single planet are the hottest." Emerald:" Mommy. There are warpers down here. I see them on the cameras." Argyle:" Heh... you won't stand a chance against the creatures in this area. To think, all this heat... just to slow you down, and eventually cause your inevitable demise." Sapphire:" Shut it, you." Argyle:" Why do you care what happens to that little brat? He's a tool, and he knows it." Sapphire:" You're wrong. Brine isn't just an asset to the team, he's our friend. And I would trust him a thousand times before I trusted you." Simon:" Sapphire, we have a bit of a problem?" ... It was hot outside of the submarines. This area was cooking Sapphire alive. But she saw the other problem, which just so happened to be small larva creatures being attatched the subs. They weren't damaging the subs, but instead sucking power out of them at an alarming rate. Sapphire:" Is there a way to combat this, without killing them, I mean?" Simon:" Well, I do have one idea. We could craft a thermal power reactor for the cyclopses." Sapphire:" But we would have to craft three of them." Simon:" Well, we have all the materials to do it, except... kyanite." Sapphire:" Where do find that?" Simon:" Well, there are these strange crstals below us. They look enough like kyanite. But we'd need the prawn suit drill into to make 'em." Sapphire:" That reminds me. I found blueprints for a reinforced dive suit. That might help combat the heat." Simon:" Great. I can work on that, while you get to work on grabbing kyanite." Sapphire:" Got it. Dang, it's so hot down here. Oh, and make sure the cyclopses power down." Simon:" I'll inform everypony." ... Each thermal reactor module costs one kyanite, and a bunch of other stuff. Sapphire was drilling a kyanite vein, when the prawn suit was suddenly assaulted by a power sucking lava larva. It was sucking the power from the prawn suit at a dramatic rate. Sapphire got out of the prawn suit, and immediately felt the heat rush over her body. It was hotter than hot down here, and she was trying to might right near the lava. She tried pulling the lava larva off her self, but it was so hot, she ultimately decided to use her propulsion cannon. Eventually she had finished mining the kyanite, and was bringing back up to the SubSimon I. Once the three modules were fabricated, they were installed, and the submarines were powered back up. They then went forth through the lava tunnel, and the lava larva were no longer much of a problem. In fact, the cyclopses began sucking energy from the heat, faster than the lava larva were sucking power from the cyclopses. Eventually, they came into yet another cavern. It was getting even hotter than before. There were leviathan skeletons all over, buried inside the magma floor, and a large mountain, with some sort of alien doorway, like the one they saw when they found that second egg. Except this one wasn't protected by a barrier. Emerald:" I think that's where the Emperor lady wanted us to go?" Suddenly, they heard a roaring sound, and the SubSimon I was being caked in flames. After the sub stopped shaking, they saw what looked like some sort of... very large creature. It had five large tentacles flowing behind it, and webbed claws, most likey for catching it's prey, the head of a dragon. Not to mention, it spat flames like a dragon. Cyclops:" '''WARNING: '''Cyclops on fire!" Sapphire pressed the fire supression button, and all the bulkhead doors in the submarine closed. Sapphire:" Everypony back up! Leviathan attack!" All the cyclopses began to back up, and the large creature left them alone. Sapphire:" I'm going out there." Simon:" That's crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sapphire:" I have a reinforced dive suit now. I can handle it." ... Sapphire began to swim on her own outside. The heat was a lot more bearable, but it was still hurting her health. She didn't care. Emmy said there may be something in this mountain. Something of importance that could help later. The leviathan creature was now chasing her, and attempting to spit fireballs at her. She dodged all of them, and she pulled out her stasis rifle, blasting it's head. Now that the sea dragon was nearly immobile, she was able to scan it from underneath. But she had to be quick. Once she got the data she needed, she blasted it again, and headed towards the doorway. It roared as she escaped. The doorway led to a narrow tunnel, filled with lava lizards. They were bright green, with long tails, and large claws. Their teeth were also pretty sharp, but she managed to avoid the creatures all together... after scanning at least one of them. Coming through a tunnel exit, she saw what looked like another alien facility. She thought it was clever that the thermal facility was inside the mountain, so that it was protected from the sea dragon. And the facility seemed intact. Sapphire:" So this is where they got all their power from." She began to swim up to the facility, when she noticed that the entrance was protected by a different type of barrier. Instead of keeping lifeforms out, it kept the water out, so everything else inside would stay dry. Sapphire:" These precursors must have been pretty smart, huh? Let's see, can I..." Sapphire stuck her hoof through the barrier, and then she put her whole body through the barrier. Inside, the structure was similar to all the other structures built by the precursors. Sapphire saw a downward slope in the path, and began to walk down it, upon which she saw some sort of an alien robot. It had four legs, and two antennas on it's head. It's form was like that of a spider, and it's primary function seemed to be maintenance. They seemed to be doing quite well, though. Attempting to scan it though, it attacked, and used it's pincer-like mouth to bite her. Eventually, after a struggle, she completed her scan. Coming across a purple console, Sapphire stopped to examine it. It was good thing she brought three purple tablets, just in case. Inserting the artifact, the barrier shut off, and it revealed a podium, which atop floated a blue tablet. She scanned, and then took the blue tablet. Sapphire:" This doesn't make sense. Why do they need so many colors?" Turning back around, Ruby's voice came on her PDA. Ruby:" Sapphire Sea!!" Sapphire haulted, and gulped in response. She knew that tone in Ruby's voice. That was her "you did something very wrong, and I am angry with you" ''tone. She grinned sheepishly. Sapphire:" Hey, Rubes. How goes the operation?" Ruby:" ''My patient is stable. You might as well ''not be. I've heard you journeyed passed a highly dangerous leviathan class predator, alone! And scanned it! You could have gotten yourself killed! How could you be so reckless!?"'' Sapphire:" Um... I'm sorry?" Ruby:" Sapphire! When you get back, we're going to have a serious talk about--" Jesse automatically hung up the call. Jesse:" You are welcome." Sapphire:" Well, at least I don't have to hear that again until after I get back on the cyclops. When she gets angry, she gets angry." Sapphire walked down more sloped paths until she found another room, with an ion cube, and another purple console. Inserting a tablet opened up a entirely new room, filled with generators, and the like. This was the alien thermal plant. Sapphire:" Jesse... what do the scans show you?" Jesse:" Scans indicate that this facility is absorbing local thermal energy at 90% efficiency. It would seems to be powering every alien facility in this 'circle', as Terrarian would call it, of the planet." Climbing up another slope, above the generators, was a vantage point, where stood an alien data terminal. Jesse:" Downloading data... The thermal plants power seems to be mostly directed towards the primary containment facilty. Which is much deeper. Won't this be fun?" Sapphire sighed from exhaustion. Sapphire:" Yeah... this'll totally be fun alright." ... Meanwhile... Ruby:" Stupid Sapphire. Why does she go off doing dangerous stuff like this all the time? She always has to go and do such stupid stunts, so everypony else doesn't have to. Ever know what that feels like?" Soless was bordly eyeing Ruby, laying on her side, with a hoof pressed to her cheek. Soless:" Nope. Have no idea." Ruby:" I mean, I know she's only looking out for us all, and she's the new captain, but seriously, she can't just take on a sea dragon leviathan all on her own! Who does that!? And there was this one time she-" Soless:" You do realize I'm not your freaking marriage councilor, right?" Ruby:" We're not married. We can't be." Soless:" No, but you might as well be." Suddenly, there was a call on Ruby's PDA. It was from Simon. Emerald:" Momma! Argyle escaped his bonds, and Show Buster is wounded, badly! He took off in the seamoth!" Soless:" That idiot! What has he done!? That wasn't the plan!" Soless looked back at Ruby with a worried expression. She had hoped very much that she would understand. Ruby:" Oh no... I-I know we made a deal that I can't leave until Wendy gets better, but I need to get to my crew. She's stable, and should be waking in a couple of hours." Soless sighed. Soless:" Fine, go. And take your buddy with you." Ruby:" Thank you." ... Sapphire was heading back to SubSimon I on her seaglide, when she got a call from Ruby. Sapphire:" Hey, Ruby. Look, I'm sorry for hanging up, and I'm sorry for swimming off alone, but..." Ruby:" Sapphire... it's Show Buster... he... he's blind." Sapphire:" What!?" Ruby:" Argyle snuck onto Simon's cyclops escaped on the seamoth. Show tried to stop him, and... and he slashed at Show's eyes. Sapphire:" There's no way. He knows the seamoth wouldn't survive this depth... what was the point!? Unless... I can't believe it. And Show is Blind?" Ruby:" YES! His eyes are gone! I can't save him from that!" Sapphire heard sobbing. Sapphire:" I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere." ... Show had been blinded, slashed across the eyes with his own knife. Zena was in tears, holding the poor stallion while he comforted her, a bandage wrapped around where his eyes used to be. He began to speak weakly. Show:" It's alright, love." He hugged her tightly. He seemed to be recovering his strength just fine. Show:" I'm okay. Really. As much as I love to see your face, I don't need to to know that you are beautiful." Zena sniffed. Zena:" I know... but you're hurt. I love you, and I failed to keep you safe. I vowed to protect you awlays the day we were married." Show chuckled. Show:" I never was good in a fight, but you..." Zena;" Shh... don't joke my dear. He could have killed you." Show:" But he didn't, and for that I'm grateful I still get to hear your voice. It's a lovely voice, and I would hear it all day, everyday of my life." Zena blushed, and smiled, tears in her eyes as she held his head up. Show was always so poetic towards her. Zena:" I love you, too, my dear." Simon:" Uh... Sorry to interrupt, but we are presented with an entirely different problem. Jenny is succumbing to the Kharaa virus. She's alive, but collapsed. We need to find that cure, soon." Sapphire:" Let's hurry, then." Soless:" We're coming with you. I talked my crew, we figured since you helped out, and your friend has been hurt because a decision I made... you've earned our trust, and we owe you." Clover:" How do we know we can trust you?" Soless:" Y''ou don't have time to find out, now do you? Now, let's go. We better hurry."'' Ruby:" We still have to find a way to sneak three submarines past that sea dragon." Sapphire:" Oh man... this'll drain our power, quick. Okay, everypony, rig for silent running, move on slow, and follow my sub. I found a way deeper." ... Heading to the right, circling the mountain, led to another tunnel, before-which was another hole in the ground. Coming from the other side of the mountain was the sea dragon. Sapphire:" Simon? Do you think a creature decoy will destract that thing?" Simon:" Not for long. That dragon will annihilate it instantly." Sapphire:" We'll have to be quick then. Simon, Soless, you two go ahead of us. We'll follow you." Simon:" Alright, but you should activate your cyclops shield generator." Sapphire:" Already planned on it." Sapphire pressed a holobutton, and a shield covered the cyclops. Simon descended first, then Soless. The sea dragon grabbed the SubSimon I, ''and breathed on it with fire. Suddenly, a torpedo hit the sea dragon, and it exploded into some sort of swirly vortex. They saw Ruby below them, in the prawn suit. She waved up at them. Sapphire sighed a breath of relief and waved back. Simon:" ''Hey, how are things up there!?" Sapphire:" We're all fine. It spooked the sea dragon, and it swam off. The cyclops wasn't damaged, but the shield came offline. It'll take a while before we can use it, again." Simon:" Heres hoping we don't need to." ... Brine let out a cough. Terrarian layed down beside him. Terrarian:" Hey." Brine:" Hey." Terrarian:" I'm surprised you volunteered to be a prisoner." Brine:" It wasn't really bravery, more like I knew they wouldn't hurt me. It was obvious. But it is sad we one our crew mates lost his eyes." Terrarian:" Yeah." They both layed there for a short moment, speechless, until Brine broke the silence. Brine:" I hope you don't mind me saying so, Terrarian, but... I admire you." Terrarian:" Yeah... you make that obvious." Brine blushed hotly. Terrarian:" But that's alright." He leaned in Brine's ear, and whispered. Terrarian:" I kind of admire you, too." Brine blushed even redder. He then looked at Terrarian with a sheepish smile. Brine:" I-I never knew you felt that way." Terrarian:" I do." Brine:" I awlays thought I was a failure. I could never do anything by myself. I was always told what to do, and I'd do it. But I'd never take initiative. Until I met you." Terrarian slid closer to Brine, earning an even brighter blush from the nervous unicorn. Terrarian:" You aren't a failure. You're Brine Burst, the greatest pony I've ever met. You're a hero in my eyes. I like you. The two stallions looked at each other passionately. Eventually, they leaned in and kissed, and they knew it was meant to be. ... Terrance heard groaning, and went to check on Wendy. She was waking up. Terrance:" Hey Soless! You might want to see this!" Soless:" What did you d-" She paused as she saw her friend getting up from her bed. Wendy turned her head and saw Soless walking towards her. She hugged Wendy tight, not wanting to let go. She even cried a little. Soless:" I'm so sorry... I was so stupid! I was so, so stupid!" Wendy groaned again, but smiled. Wendy:" Hey stupid. Mind loosening your grip a little?" Soless chuckled and let go of her. Soless:" Sorry." Wendy:" Hey, it's not your fault." Soless:" It is my fault. It was my idea to try and get us both closer to Argyle, but he's not the stallion we thought he was. He wouldn't even try to save you when we had the chance. And then he abandoned us." Wendy:" You serious? To think we both actually liked that guy. What a jerk. Well, what do we do now?" Soless:" Don't be mad, but..." Wendy:" What did you do?" Soless:" Sapphire's group... they were the ones that helped us. They put aside their priorities for our needs, and asked for nothing in return. And now we're helping them find a cure." Wendy:" So... in other words, I can't saw that yellow bird in half for slicing my guts open?" Soless:" As much as I would love to see that happen, to literally anypony, I would prefer you not too." Wendy:" Meh, I guess I'll just have set aside my urge for now." ... Sapphire was talking to Ruby through their PDAs while Ruby was still in the prawn suit. Sapphire:" Hey Ruby... I'm sorry about earlier." Ruby:" You already apologized." Sapphire:" I know... but I didn't finish. I wasn't thinking straight, I know. I just thought... if I put everypony else in harm's way, then I would be endangering everypony else. I didn't want to let anypony get hurt. You guys are... you're all like family to me. All of you are." Ruby:" Sapphire... you are so selfish." Sapphire:" Gee, thanks." Ruby:" That came out wrong. What I mean is... just because you don't have to worry about us, doesn't mean we won't worry about you. You are the influence of this team, and we need you. I need you." Sapphire:" Please don't say it." Ruby:" That's right. Emmy needs you, too. Don't be selfish." Sapphire felt a tear stray from her eye. Sapphire:" I know. I know. I want to be there for her. But at the same time... I feel like I don't deserve her." Ruby:" Well, maybe she feels like she doesn't deserve you, either. Children start to think that way when you make them feel unwanted. You're a good mother, and all she wants is to reach the goal with both her parents." Sapphire:" Ruby..." Ruby:" She understands that it may not happen, and she understands that there is danger, but..." Sapphire:" Ruby, shush." Ruby:" No, Sapphire. I know you don't want to hear all this, but..." Sapphire:" No, look!" Everypony looked forward, and saw outside the tunnel they were in. On the other side of the most ginomous cavern they've yet seen, was another alien facility. Most possibly the main containment facility, protected by another sea dragon. The sea dragon let out a loud roar, spewing out fireballs at a lava lizard to kill and eat it. And suddenly, everypony heard the telepathic voice of the Sea Emperor. Sea Emperor: (Here... to me.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)